1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of viscosifying or gelling hydrocarbon liquids. More specifically the present invention relates to methods of viscosifying liquid hydrocarbons such as diesel, kerosene and the like to produce fluids useful for the treatment of subterranean formations.
2. Prior Art
Hydraulic fracturing is an extensively used method for stimulating petroleum producing subterranean formations. Fracturing is commonly performed by contacting a subterranean formation with a viscous fracturing fluid having particulated solids, hereinafter referred to as propping agents, suspended therein, applying sufficient pressure to the fracturing fluid to open a fracture in the subterranean formation and maintaining this pressure while injecting the fracturing fluid into the fracture at a sufficient rate to extend the fracture into the subterranean formation. When the pressure on the fracturing fluid is reduced, the propping agent prevents the complete closure of the fracture. Viscous liquids are desirably used as fracturing fluids because they have been found to remain in the fracture long enough to permit buildup and maintenance of sufficient pressure to open a fracture. Additionally, a viscous fracturing fluid can support propping agents suspended therein.